Casper
by Arrendi
Summary: A bank robery no one heard about, a new girl in jump city who is most definatly not normal, and an evil plot. It's all right there, but for Robin the piece won't fit together. (And just to let every one know there is plenty of action in here too! And the
1. Bad Day

A/N So just a warning first chapter Titans aren't even mentioned, it's background, the second chapter is where they come in.

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I.....growl don't sigh own the big sigh Teen Titans.

Dedication: Ok so this is dedicated to Cielita, and Zako Lord of Randomnessness, and Black Triforce, and Melphie13 (email me silly person), and all my other wonderful and loyal reviewers.

Rainbows danced across the walls and floors of a blue room. Crystals hung in the sunlight bay window, and the bed was unmade and covered in clothes; all of them black or orange. The room was decorated in a celestial theme with fairies and dragons placed sporadically threw out the room accenting the pleasantly blue walls and navy ceiling. The only thing out of place was a small poster of Batman and Robin, seemingly boyish in such an obviously female environment. A small side door next to the old cherry desk was open just a crack revealing an empty room. The small area was painted entirely black and orange and covered in candles and meditation tools.

"CASPER!!!!" a creaky old voice screamed up the ancient wooden stairs. A small sigh escaped from the empty side room.

"COMING!!!!"

A small girl with gold brown hair, silver glasses, and deep chocolate eyes appeared from thin air. Quietly she blew out all the orange, black and white candles, shut the door, and locked it safely behind her. As the girl, dressed in all black, came around the corner of the upstairs landing, she saw two men in black suits, and her bitter grandmother.

"There the scoundrel is." Snapped her elderly grandmother "I had no idea she'd robbed a bank otherwise I'd have brought her in myself."

Casper's jaw dropped "Excuse me but exactly what is going on here?"

"Elizabeth Victoria St.James you are under arrest for the theft of four million dollars worth of precious gems from the Gothem City Bank." One of the now very obviously policemen said holding out an arrest warrant. As the other one went to hand cuff Casper he touched his bare hand against her forearm. For no reason at all Casper dropped unconscious to the floor.

_**Part Two**_

_**(Casper's POV)**_

I seem like a normal teenager to almost everybody, but I'm not. I'm obsessed with Halloween, I'm Goth, and I can be a ghost. Don't rub you eyes and look again I said I can be a ghost. I can do everything associated with being a ghost; invisibility, transparency, glowing auras, going threw solid objects, and of course I'm telekinetic. I can also successfully drop the temperature in a room to forty below zero at the drop of a hat. I also have a nasty habit of seeing into other peoples minds, but I don't get to see the happy go lucky crap. Oh no! I see the worst possible thing that has ever happened to that person. It really sucks! I mean think about it, last month at junior prom some guy actually asked me out. Scary enough as that is, I was dancing with him, passed out cause last year he was involved in some murder case about his mum! I get to see people dieing, or people getting shot, or people cheating on their spouses and significant others. Every single person that touches me, or pisses me off gives me their worst memory. I mean the worst one ever, and I ,a simple teenager, get them all. You think high school in Gothem is stressful? Try being a teen like me for just an hour, you'd die of shock. Oh yeah and did I mention I'm in jail for something I didn't do?


	2. Escape From Gothem

Chapter 2: Escape from Gothem

A/N ducks as many things fly toward her ok yes I know I know I haven't updated this story in like years! But know I am so leave me alone. Please Review! Just don't flame to harshly. And I promise the Titans will get involved soon. Also I know the chapters are short but it's how I had it written so ya know.

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, (but I can think I do), I also don't own anything else recognizable coughBatmanandSupermanandthecitiestogowithcough so I just need to get back to my therapy program and deal with it.

Strips of moonlight fell across the cold cement floor of the jail cell casting shadows across the face of the pale girl in the corner. She could easily escape, but it would be to obvious if she did. Instead she sat, patiently waiting, for the opportune moment, silently waiting for her ticket out of jail. In exactly seven minutes the prison guard would come down the cell hall whistling some silly tune from the free world, to deliver her food. He would open the gate to find an empty room, the alarm would sound as he pressed the small red button right next to the door, and he would flee leaving the door open. A trail of knocked out guards would provide sufficient cover for her rather unnatural abilities.

Footsteps approached, right on time. For every footstep the girls heart would pound harder and harder in her chest, but nothing would go wrong in the plan; it couldn't. Without thinking about it she turned invisible leaving the cell empty to the human eye, she also dropped the temperature to a chilling negative degree. The guard rounded the corner and dropped the tray with a clatter. The inside of the cell was covered in ice but otherwise empty. He threw open the clear door and then slowly ever so slowly backed out of the cell. His fingers fumbled for the minute button on the left of the cell door to activate the alarm. With one simple move the entire compound was awakened, red lights flashed and sirens deafened the prisoners and guards alike. The guard ran towards the command center sealing doors slamming shut behind him, but as he went an arctic breeze fallowed him freezing everything around the guard. Finally the guard slipped and fell hitting his head hard on the floor. His keys levitated and then disappeared, but they reappeared to open the front doors and allow the breeze into the cool night air.

_**Part 2**_

The front door to the old Victorian house slammed open, but no one entered. The carpet suddenly froze into place on the stairs as unseen feet thundered up them. The door to the celestial themed room opened and shut. Random objects picked themselves up and shoved themselves into a simple backpack. As quickly as it happened it stopped and the house returned to silence and normality. A block away a girl dressed in all black ran as fast as she could out of the neighborhood.

The girl caught the bus at the next stop out of the neighborhood and took it all the way to the terminal. The next bus to Metropolis left in an hour. Sighing the girl bought her ticket and slumped down onto a bench near the door. Quietly she began to doze off her exhausted body finally resting; unfortunately the police had other plans.

"Search the entire area she's what fifteen? Not going anywhere major!" the commanding voice said echoing threw out the building.

Casually the girl sat up and peered around the terminal. Police had started to sweep the area, searching every room and every bus. Trying not to be noticed she got up from the metal bench, unfortunately at the same time one police man shouted. Before his eyes the girl disappeared and reappeared thirty feet away. She'd left her bag behind and was headed for an already cleared bus that was about to leave.

"Get her!" yelled the captain but it was too late. The golden haired teen had just slipped threw the Gothem City police departments grasp. One officer rummaged threw the girls bag of things and found her ticket. He looked from the bus to the ticket and then smiled.

"Captain she's not going very far."

"How do you know corporal?"

"Because she's on the wrong bus." He said holding up the ticket "She was supposed to go to Metropolis, but that bus is going to Jump City."

_**Part 3**_

(Casper's POV)

I'm on the wrong bus, I'm not in control of anything, I have no money, and I am wanted by the Gothem City Police. I'm now sitting in the bus' bathroom panicking. I'm going to Jump City, I don't know anyone there. In Metropolis I could have gone to Clark Kent, at least he would have helped me find out what the hell I did to get charged with this crime, he also knows I did NOT do this, but no I am on the wrong bus. This is awful, my life, if not bad enough before, has gone straight to hell, and I am alone and scared.


	3. Tripping Up

Chapter 3: Tripping Up

A/N I'm going really fast so catch it if you can!

Arrendi

Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans, I don't own Superman, Batman, Gothem City, Metropolis, Jump City or any other recognizable characters, background information, or well anything. So now that I have done my script allow me to say that I can still Want too, and I can still Pray too, but I will never actually own them.

"Awww man!" grumbled Beastboy watching as the bus pulled onto the road "we just spent three hours chasing this guy and he gets away on a bus!"

"He'll be back." Robin stated "Dr. Natural didn't get what he came for."

The entire team looked at Robin who in turn held up a small picture of a beautiful little girl with curly platinum blond hair and a killer smile.

"DUDE! She has so gotta be hot by now." exclaimed Beastboy examining the date on the back of the picture. Robin and Raven scowled at their green friend's shallow behavior, but Cyborg agreed with Beastboy.

"Please friends explain. What is the meaning of this 'hot' because I am sure you do not mean her body temperature." asked a very curious and confused Starfire. While Beastboy and Cyborg tried to awkwardly explain to Starfire Raven and robin discussed how to find the mysterious girl.

"Dr. Natural got on the bus to Gothem, but I don't think he meant to." Robin said brooding in his most foreboding manner.

"Or he could know exactly what he was doing and be riding straight into the exact situation that could lead to the doom of both cities." Raven suggested sullenly.

"Don't be so optimistic Raven you might blind us with sunlight." Beastboy muttered cutting into the two other teens conversation.

"Raven we can't search all of Gothem City for a single girl." Robin said quickly before Raven could hurt Beastboy.

The Titans continued to talk as buses pulled in and out. The three thirty from Gothem pulled in and a girl jumped off with the bus conductor right behind her.

"Hey! Hey kid get back here!" the conductor yelled. Robin's head shot up as the girl ran straight towards him. Scowling Robin stuck his foot out just enough to trip her.

_**Part 2**_

I never even saw his foot. His movement was so casual and understated that I never even thought about it. Instead I woke up in jail; again. It's just not fair I mean I paid for a ticket, hell I paid for a more expensive ticket to Metropolis. But I am still in jail for the second time in two days. They said the Teen Titans wanted to talk to me, whoever the hell they are. I'm near trembling in terror cause well I kind of…fell out of the transportation unit. I didn't mean too! I really didn't! I was going to go and get myself out of this whole mess but now I've only made it worse. I said earlier that I wasn't in control of my powers well I wasn't lying. Who am I kidding? I never have had control over my powers, I've tried, but I've never succeeded.

I am now sitting underneath a bridge by the bay trying to figure out how to get myself out of this. I'm dirty, I'm hungry, I'm scared, I'm lost in a city I know nothing about, and I am making it snow. After I'm done crying I am gonna go to Metropolis, I doubt I'll be able to. The bus station has the whole thing on tape. What I need right now is help.


	4. Unnatural Attraction

Chapter 4 Unnatural Attraction

A/N for pete sake third chapter tonight forget about the notes I'll do another one when I'm finished updating tonight.

Arrendi

Disclaimer: Nothing I own is recognizable just Dr. Natural, Casper, and the plot everything else belongs to some very rich people.

Batman's formidable face stared down a hundred times bigger then it was in person. Beastboy, Cyborg, and Starfire had left the room so Robin and Raven could speak with Batman alone and undistracted, plus he made Beastboy and Starfire very uncomfortable. Raven sat on the couch reading a book, but she was really there to support Robin. She knew these conversations were hard for him. For five minutes Batman had just scowled at the two teens making Robin stand very straight and tall and making Raven try and find out what the senior hero was thinking.

"A jewel thief, under your watch, just disappears. Explain that to me because I know I trained you better then that." Batman finally growled "She is wanted in THREE cities Robin, Three. You had better have a damn good explanation for this."

"I don't sir. None of us know how she escaped sir." Robin said his eyes never moving from the screen.

"You have twenty four hours to find her. At midnight tomorrow I'll be down there."

"Yes sir." Robin muttered to a blank screen. Raven glided over to the blinking screen in the background of Robin.

"Robin there's been reports of odd weather at the west end of the Jump City Bridge, snow, ice, and negative temperatures just happened, not a storm cloud in sight."

"Let's go." growled Robin "I need to pummel some idiot."

_**Part 2**_

Raven and Robin stood at the west end of the bridge overlooking the oddest sight either of them had ever seen. The bay was frozen about twenty feet out, icicles hung from the suspension wires, and snow fell from clouds that only originated in a thirty foot radius. The snow was piled at least three feet deep in some areas, but in others heat radiated off the road. Raven sank threw the bridge and Robin climbed down to examine the service room.

"Raven the doors already been broken into." Robin called "I might need back up."

"Right." Raven said floating over "For what the rusty hinges that probably fell in three years ago?"

"We should have our guard up; this girl that's missing is supposed to be quite a handful."

"You mean the one that's sitting there unconscious on the floor?" Raven asked pointing at the slumped over figure covered in dirt and grim.

Robin's face dead panned "Yes that one."

**_Part 3_**

I woke up to be, surprisingly, not in jail. Instead I woke up to find myself held done to a chair by this black stuff that I couldn't get out of. No idea where I am or what I am doing here, but nobodies come in except some Goth chick. She looked awesome but didn't talk to me. All I wanna do is call Clark, he can help me. I want to get out! I'm not supposed to be here and I feel like I am gonna cry. I want my parents but we all know I can't have them either. At age sixteen I have managed to lose my family, my home, and my freedom; great.


	5. Just One Person To Call

Chapter 5: Just One Person To Call

Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable, not the cities, not the Titans, not Batman or Superman ok I think you get the idea.

A/N I know you can hurt me later for not updating soon enough.

Arrendi

Robin walked briskly towards the sick bay. The Titans had put the sly thief in there as that was one of the most secure rooms in the tower. This simple girl had been a pain to get a hold of after she had robbed the Gothem City Bank of four million dollars worth of jewels and cash. Robin had to smile that was a pretty big accomplishment for a girl who was obviously not adapt at crime. Silently robin slid his id card threw the lock and entered the five digit code that allowed him to pass threw. Raven looked up from her book gave a brief nod and left the Boy Wonder to question the girl. The girl turned her endless chocolate eyes towards Robin, the look of sheer dismay was almost gratifying for him.

"So you actually thought that you could pull off a robbery like that?" Robin asked in a cocky all knowing tone of voice.

"No. I didn't commit a robbery." answered the girl in a voice that suggested she clearly wanted to be somewhere else, but then again who wouldn't want to be in her situation.

"Allow me to lay down the facts for you." continued Robin leaning against a clean white wall in a casual manner. The girl even though she was no longer restrained stayed seated where she had been put.

"At exactly eleven am you entered Gothem City Bank dressed as a normal twenty something punk about to deposit money. You approached the tellers counter but instead of asking for money like a normal costumer you went behind the tellers counter. Upon being asked to return to the costumer side you pulled out a gun and shot four people. After doing so you proceeded to walk into the safe; directly through all doors and security measures in place. Knowing that the front would now be swamped with police and security you exited out of the back of the safe and disappeared into the busy Gothem sidewalks just in time for the noon lunch rush." Robin stated laying out the facts as had been recorded by the video cameras in the bank.

"Great story but there is one small problem, at eleven o clock this morning I was in the girls bathroom at school hiding from some girl that wanted to beat me up." responded the girl in an even tone. Robin's fierce gaze connected with her determined gaze.

"The police identified you and your grandmother confirmed that you skipped classes all the time."

"My grandmother doesn't know anything about me." the girl whispered suddenly very quiet "No one in this god forsaken area does."

"Currently your looking at four charges of first degree murder and felony theft." Robin said standing directly in front of her " And those are just the ones from Gothem City."

The girl suddenly stood up and glared at Robin "Why don't you get it? I have been framed or is that too difficult for you to understand!"

"You also have no proof. The bank and the bus company do." Robin answered in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Let me get in touch with one person and I'll answer every question you have, but until I do, I won't say a word."

"No."

"Fine." said the girl and she sat down in the chair with a small flip of her shoulder length gold brown hair.

"How did you walk threw the safe?" questioned Robin still slightly flustered at the girls temperament. His question was met with silence.

"Answer me or I'll just send you to prison without a blink." he threatened yet again the girl refused to respond. Instead she sat in stony silence looking out the lone window in the room. Robin was on an already short fuse after being chastised by Batman and this girl's stubbornness was not helping.

"What was your motive?" he asked this time his voice was more deadly and filled with anger. The silence of the room only fueled Robin's anger, after a few more minutes of it he stormed out of the room.

In the hall Robin slammed his fist against the wall and cursed loudly. The door across the hall swished open and revealed Raven holding a cup of tea. As always Raven's face showed no reaction to finding her team leader punching the wall in frustration and anger. In silence Raven slid past Robin ad entered into the medical room only to find a somewhat similar sight. The girl was repeatedly kicking the wall desperately trying to relieve some frustration but only succeeding in frustrating herself more as her foot refused to stay solid and continuously slid threw the wall.

"Why would a teenager rob a bank?" raven asked in her monotonous tone of voice. The girl stopped trying to kick the wall and turned to face Raven.

" I don't know." she answered simply. Raven stared at the girl for a few seconds before speaking again.

"There's a telephone right there call who you want to."

A single eyebrow rose on the girls face, but she didn't argue instead she found the phone and dialed a long distance number. Raven watched carefully and noted that the girl seemed desperate for the other person to pick up. After several attempts at the same number the girl tried a different number and this time got a response.

"Clark I need help!" she said in almost a whine. Silence fallowed in which time the girl nodded and grimaced once or twice.

"No I don't think I can wait four days for you to get out here! I am being charged with murder and theft and a lot of other stuff I didn't do! Well ok I did get on the wrong bus but I paid for a ticket to Metropolis I swear!"

A few more seconds of silence and some small fidgeting movements on the part of the girl filled the gap while the other person spoke.

"I'm in Jump City. The police were all over the place and I'm scared Clark, I don't know what's going on."

Raven's attention was focused more after hearing Clark and Metropolis in the same conversation. It was possible that this girl who was being accused of theft and murder knew Clark Kent, better known to the Titans as Superman. After a quick good bye the girl now extremely pale, hung up the phone and turned to raven.

"I'm supposed to tell you that Clark Kent wants to speak with Robin. He also says I should call Bruce Wayne and explain the situation." sniffed the girl. Raven could feel the distress radiating off the girl as if she was six inches away from her instead of the ten feet that was actually between them. Raven gave a brief nod and opened the door.

"Fallow me."


	6. Between the Two Fires

Casper chapter 6: Between the Two Fires

A/N lol so today was a really crappy day so forgive any really crappy writing that has come of it.

Renata

disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and any OC.

Chapter 6

Raven came out of the medical room with the girl behind her only to find Robin standing across the hall glaring profusely at them.

"What are you doing Raven?" he asked his voice low and obviously hiding very strong emotions.

"You need to call Clark Kent at work. She needs to call Bruce Wayne at work, and don't ever question me in that tone of voice again." Raven said simply and continued down the hall with the girl. Robin on the other hand wouldn't give up.

"She's a criminal Raven and you're treating her like a guest!" he yelled. For some unknown reason this case was really bugging him, and he could not understand it. Raven stopped and whispered something to the girl who obediently disappeared. With a swish of her clock Raven and Robin were both standing in the training room which was sound protected.

"I am treating her like a guest because she is innocent."

"You don't know that Raven! There is no evidence. None at all." Robin retorted.

"What the hell is your problem Robin?" Raven asked suddenly just as defensive "Why can't you see that this girl is clearly innocent? Why must you convict her before you even know her?"

Robin stopped his breathing coming heavily and his pulse racing; Raven had just accused him of being judgmental, hadn't she? Raven stopped yelling but still glared at Robin until a light bulb far over their heads burst and rained glass down upon them.

"How do you know?" asked Robin in barely more then a whisper.

"I read her thoughts and feelings. She's scared Robin, not guilty or proud like someone like that should be, she's scared."

"Why does she have to talk to Bruce?"

"Clark told her too."

"How does she know Clark?"

"That you will have to ask her yourself."

For a few seconds the two teammates stared at one another both deciding if this was really over. Robin sighed and nodded before turning to head out of the room. Raven let out her breath slowly and grabbed a new light bulb from a near by closet to replace the one her unruly emotions had broken. After that she meditated for a few seconds before leaving to find their new guest.

"I am Elizabeth St.James, I live in Gothem with my grandmother because my parents……" the girl paused in her explanation to Bruce Wayne by way of video phone "My parents died a long time ago."

Bruce nodded for her to continue as the girl's voice faltered speaking of her parents. Clearly something had gone on there that he was not being told, and probably for a good reason that had nothing to do with what was going on currently. The girl's gold blond hair had been drawn back into a simple pony tail revealing a strikingly beautiful face with chocolate brown eyes surrounded by glasses that hid the eyes beneath. She was not short, but at the same time was not too tall, she was maybe three inches shorter then Robin, who stood directly next to her, not including the teen age boy's hair. Her clothes were odd teen for a Gothem teenager. She wore a black corset over a white lamb's leg sleeved shirt with a square neck line. Her pants were black cargo pants with a piece of black and white ribbon acting as a belt. Her shoes appeared to be army boots with a killer tread. She faced him usually looking him in the eye but at times when something was hard for her to say she would glance directly down at her feet. So far nothing had been lied about, but now it would be interesting because now they got into the entire depth of the situation.

"My grandmother doesn't like me too much because I didn't respond well to her 'therapy' which was to try and be a perfect lady with the manners and the skirts and the frills and all, but that just wasn't me. I'm not a bad kid I get A's and B's act and dance a lot, but she doesn't like my clothes or my attitude towards life apparently. Anyway I moved in with her when I was seven. When I was eight she took me to Metropolis for a Miss Manners presentation and she had a heart attack in the performance. That's how I met Clark; he was kind enough to let me stay at his place overnight while they kept my grandmother in the hospital. After that he took an interest in me and kept in touch, once when I was sick he even came to Gothem to make sure my grandmother was taking good care of me."

Bruce again gave a short nod, he remembered a few years back Clark came into town to check on a friend and helped out with a drug lord bust. Robin was suddenly paying rapt attention Bruce could tell, the boy was staring directly ahead showing no emotion and not moving a muscle. Elizabeth had stopped speaking for a minute and then continued.

"Well I had scarlet fever really badly it turns out and after that weird things started happening. I was in the middle of gym class and I fell threw the bleachers, straight into the school basement, I got detention for being in an adults only place." Elizabeth added rather dejectedly "Anyway after that everything was bad. I was constantly in trouble for things I couldn't control and couldn't do and so I started reading up on power control and meditation and stuff. I slowly gained a little control, but people avoided me anyway. I got used to it and just kind of avoided society, but it's hard to avoid someone you lived with. My grandmother really started to hate me after I started getting in trouble more, she decided she would just ignore the fact that I had ever been born for a few weeks, that's how I learned to cook and do my own laundry, that was when I was thirteen. Clark found out about that and from then on I went to his house every other weekend. After that she tried to hit me every time I did something abnormal or weird, but I never actually got hit I would just phase into thin air when she tried."

"Let's skip to three days ago. What were you doing Monday afternoon?" interrupted Bruce now that he knew general background on the girl. Not that it hadn't been interesting, he had never known she and Clark had been so close.

"I was working on a school project at the library till five when it closes."

"Which library?" interrupted Robin for the first time speaking directly to her since he had berated her with questions.

"South Gothem High's, I don't usually use the school library but the books I needed weren't at the public library." Elizabeth answered quickly and truthfully. Bruce looked at the girl for a moment more, she was not all that extraordinary except for her powers and would probably be easily mistaken from a distance. It was entirely possible that someone could be framing her, but there was still no motive. Robin seemed to be ahead of him as the boy asked the most appropriate question.

"Alright you've proven that you could definitely have been framed, but why? You have so far shown no evidence to suggest that there would be a motive for framing you in specific."

"There…isn't one." Elizabeth muttered. For the first time both Bruce and Robin pierced her gaze; she had lied and they knew it.


	7. Turkey Leads to Trouble

Chapter 7: Turkey Leads to Trouble

Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot and my O.C.

A/N Please read and review!

A firm nock resounded on the Titans door, just a few hours after Elizabeth, Bruce and Robin had talked. There was a bit of a fight as Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, Beastboy, and even Elizabeth tried to answer the door. In the end it was Elizabeth with the help of Raven that opened the door and welcomed in the rather intimidating figure of Superman. The scuffle behind them immediately stopped and yielded four very embarrassed teenagers. Robin immediately stepped forward and welcomed Superman into the Tower and asked Raven and Elizabeth to show him a room. Briefly nodding Raven began to lead them to a room on the other side of the tower before Elizabeth stopped her.

"Ah Raven?"

"Yes Elizabeth?" Raven asked still gliding ahead of the group of three.

"Is there anyway Cl…I mean Superman can have a room next to mine or across from mine?" Elizabeth asked somewhat hesitantly. Raven turned to look at the girl and the hero and then just nodded and made a sharp turn down a close hallway. Elizabeth and Superman fallowed in a somewhat awkward silence. Raven could feel that there was something more to the relationship between the two then the others knew about, but she didn't say anything. Finally they reached the room directly across from the one that had been given to Elizabeth. Expertly Raven flew threw the code unlocking the room from its usual no use security and let Superman into it.

"I believe you know the lay out." Raven said in her usual monotonous tone. Superman gave a brief nod and pulled Elizabeth into the room.

"We'll be just fine, we just need to talk about a few things before we come down to the main room." he answered gruffly. Elizabeth nodded but looked a bit pale. Raven turned and smiled, things were going to be very interesting around the tower.

As soon as the door had slid shut Superman pulled Elizabeth into a big hug that was equally returned.

"What have you gotten yourself into now Lizabee? Hmm?" Superman asked using his term of affection for the girl. Big brown tear filled eyes looked up at him.

"I haven't done anything but someone's framed me and the police are after me and this Robin boy doesn't believe me and my grandmother even turned me in…." cried Elizabeth into the front of the hero's uniform. Superman just hugged the girl and let her cry, the stress finally going away.

"Alright now tell me who you think it is because I know you're already thinking about it." he said when she finally stopped.

"Dr. Emsly." she said sniffing a little and whipping at her somewhat puffy red eyes.

"Are you sure?" Superman asked now very serious. Dr.Emsly was not a person that they joked about considering the immense damage he could and had caused.

"They said that whoever it was at the bank walked in and used powers just like mine. He's the only one with the serum unless he sold it and I highly doubt he'd sell his greatest invention." whispered Elizabeth somewhat bitterly. They had sat down in the two chairs by the window and she now stared out over the bay and Jump City. It looked remarkably pretty compared to Gothem, but not as pretty as Metropolis. The sunlight sparkled on the waves and off in the distance children ran on the beaches.

"If its him, you're going to have to tell the Titans." whispered Superman placing a hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth nodded and looked back out over the water.

"I don't want to face him again." she sighed "Once was enough."

"I know but we all have to do things we don't like too." Superman said standing up "Including dealing with the Titans and their mediocre cooking."

Elizabeth snickered and fallowed Superman out of the room. They went to the main room to find Beastboy and Cyborg arguing over who was going to cook. Elizabeth stood there in awe of the two's stupidity before giving a brief glance to Superman and putting an end to the fight.

"Neither of you are cooking!" She shouted above the noise causing silence to fall immediately. All eyes turned to the girl as she continued.

"Superman and I are going to make dinner." she said matter of factly and with a somewhat hesitant smile. A firm hand on her shoulder guided her to the kitchen. The titans watched amazed as the older hero and Elizabeth worked seamlessly as a team preparing a meal from what was laying around. In twenty minutes the tables had been laid out with a roast turkey, a green salad, stuffing, and a large amount of mash potatoes. A small pot of tea and a pitcher of ice water completed the meal.

"DUDE!" said Beastboy "They have got to have done this before!"

"Mmmmhmmm." murmured the other Titans. All of them sat down to enjoy the meal when red lights flashed threw out the building.

"Darn it!" muttered Robin grabbing his com to see if it was anything that could be ignored. Unfortunately it wasn't, the Jump City Bank was being robbed.

"Jump City Bank!"


	8. Glow Paint

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my OCs.

A/N please read and review!

Before another word all the Titans jumped from the table and scrambled out the door leaving just Superman and Elizabeth. Elizabeth looked at Superman with a very concerned face.

"What if its…."

"I think you had better change into this!" he responded throwing the dark grey jump suite and silvery transparent dress that had side slits to the waist at her. Elizabeth nodded and hurried out of the room. Five minutes later she was clinging to Superman as they flew toward the bank. To the untrained eye it would have appeared as though Superman was flying threw the air with a bundle of the evening sky only slightly more glittery. Superman dived down in time to see the Titans get thrown out of the building one by one and a small white gleam go down a back ally.

"Elizabeth down the ally, I'll go in front and help the Titans clean up a bit, if you need anything…."

"Scream." finished Elizabeth in a 'I know this lecture by heart' manner. Superman smirked and dropped the girl into the ally. He watched as she dived and rolled in a perfect formation and then disappeared into thin air. Around the front of the building the Titans were picking themselves up and dusting themselves off.

"Great!" muttered Robin "One more thief to catch!"

"Don't worry about it, your thief is being taken care of." said Superman walking up to the struggling Beastboy and helping him free of the large stone that held his foot down. Robin however stared at the hero and mouthed unspoken words.

"By whom?" asked Raven sick of Robin's theatrics. Superman looked at the teens and answered their question with a smile.

"Casper of course."

The ally was absolutely pitch black, not even a twinkling star could be seen threw all the skyscrapers and apartment buildings. An eerie feeling hung over the ally making every living noise cease, even the breeze seemed to stop blowing except for a little whisper here and there. A paper would occasionally brush itself out of an unseen persons path and a box might occasionally tip over but nothing else moved. A supernatural gleam moved swiftly down the ally turning into others and fallowing a path obviously known to it, but a few feet behind it someone else fallowed. Elizabeth levitated herself off the ground and kept a careful watch of her surroundings so as not to make the same mistake the one ahead was doing. She was completely invisible not even a glowing aura around her, and she wanted to maintain the illusion of nothing being there. She had gone completely ghost no longer breathing, or needing oxygen she moved quickly and smoothly. Ahead the shimmering glow stopped at a supposed dead end. Briefly a female silhouette could be seen against the brick wall, about the same height as Elizabeth and of the same body shape. Quickly it disappeared threw the wall leaving it solid as ever. Elizabeth looked over the dead end, it was normal, no cameras, no wiring, nothing unusual. Without another thought she silently slipped threw the wall to find herself in another empty ally that lead to a brightly lit road; the main drag of Jump City. Elizabeth ran down the ally fallowing the traces of the mysterious girl. By the time she reached the main drag she could see a black limo pull away from the curb, and try though she might to use her powers she could do nothing.

Cursing quietly Elizabeth turned around and headed back the way she had come. She had let the thief get away, it was her fault another criminal ran loose, it was her fault there was money lost, and she had let Superman down. The last one was the worst to her, she could care less about the money and the thief, but letting Clark down after all the time he spent training her well that was unacceptable. Elizabeth had reached the end of the ally by this time and stopped once again to look at the wall; this side was different. The wall stretched six maybe seven stories above her and was marked in a pale shimmering paint that could only be seen when struck by moonlight the site made a small scream escape from her lips.

Superman watched as the Titans mounted up and got in the cars ready to go home. It had been ten minutes and nothing had come of Casper nor the thief. He was ready to go back to the Tower and find the small chip he had placed in the hem of her jump suite when a scream not to far away caught his attention. Robin's head snapped up listening for the sound again.

"What was that?" he asked. Superman didn't even answer he just took off into the sky.

"What is his deal?" muttered Beastboy "I mean don't we get an explanation?"

"You want an explanation?" said Raven in a dangerous tone "Those two are family, and she's got to be in trouble."

Robin looked at Raven amazed before revving his engine and heading towards the scream. Raven disappeared in a raven shaped cloud of black energy to fallow Robin and Superman. Beastboy changed into a hawk as Starfire shot into the night air. Cyborg sighed and looked up at the moon "Man here we go again!"


End file.
